TheCallOfCupid
by Mlle-Hell-ne
Summary: Qui pourrait croire qu'un simple coup de téléphone pourrait changer le tournant d'une vie, voir de deux vies.Une jeune conseillère bancaire de Los Angeles, un jeune directeur de restaurant de New-York, tout les sépare & pourtant . . .
1. Présentation

**TΉΣ-CΛŁŁ-OF-CЦPID**

Une FanFiction qui sera basé sur **Twilight** et ou tout les personnages seront **humains**, seulement celui-ci sera présenté sous forme de** Lemon**, c'est-à-dire à caractère osé. Donc ne soyez pas choqué par certains propos tenu.

■ En résumé :

Qui pourrait croire qu'un simple coup de téléphone pourrait changer le tournant d'une vie, voir de deux jeune conseillère bancaire de Los Angeles, un jeune directeur de restaurant de New-York, tout les sépare & pourtant il se pourrait bien que ce coup de téléphone les réunissent. . . Quand Cupidon frappe à travers un coup de fil, sa donne une histoire d'amour des plus romantique.

■ En quelques mots :

Émotion - Chagrin - Solitude - Amour - Joie - Découverte - Envie - Tendresse - Geste - Voyage - Attirance - Sentiments - Téléphone - Foudre - Tension - Trahison - Surprise

En espérant vraiment que cette FanFiction, vous plaisent et sachez que nous répondrons à toutes vos questions sans jamais dévoiler les secrets que nous vous réservons.  
Alors Mesdemoiselles [ & Monsieur pour ceux qui nous lisent ] nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue et vous embrassons fort.

**P.S :** Pour voir les montages photos vous pouvais les trouver sur notre blog : .com

Cindy & Hélène


	2. Prologue

**Toutes les choses ont leur mystère, et la poésie, c'est le mystère de toutes les choses.**

_Federico Garcia Lorca_

╔═. .════════╗

_Titre :_** Elle ****&**** Lui**

╚════════. .═╝

Titre de la musique : Nickelback -_ Gotta Be Somebody_

**

* * *

  
**_Point de vue de Bella :_

Tout a commencé un 13 Septembre... moi Isabella Marie Swan suis née, grâce à mes parents René et Charlie. Je suis une de ces filles dont les parents sont divorcés, tout simplement à cause d'une erreur de jeunesse, ou tout simplement parce que ma mère était une personne bien trop extravertie par rapport à mon père. C'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée balloter entre Phoenix, et un petit état de Washington qui réside sous le nom de Forks. Pendant mes premières années, j'ai vécu avec ma mère et son compagnon Phil qui était joueur dans une petite équipe de base-ball. Puis à l'âge de mes 17 ans, j'ai décidé d'apprendre à connaître un peu plus mon géniteur, car de lui il faut le dire je ne le considérais que comme le chef de la police de Forks, alors qu'avec le temps il s'est avérer être bien plus. De plus, grâce à lui, j'ai pu rencontrer ma meilleure amie Alice Brandon. Depuis le premier jour, nous nous sommes attachées l'une à l'autre et, c'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui nous habitons ensemble et exerçons le même job, bien que nous avions des projets tout autre au début. Elle voulait devenir une créatrice de mode, tandis que moi je voulais vivre de mes photos. Pourtant aujourd'hui, à mes 22 ans, je n'aie jamais réalisé mon projet, non aujourd'hui nous travaillions toutes les deux derrière un bureau en tant que conseillère banquière, ce qui faisait la fierté de nos parents mais pas notre bonheur à nous. Tous les matins c'était la même chose, aucune envie de se rendre au travail, alors le soir quand nous sortions de celui-ci nous en profitions. Il faut dire que Los Angeles, de nuit été simplement magique. Ainsi tandis qu'elle posait avec ses créations, moi je la prenais en photo. Avec le temps nous avions bien remarqué qu'il manquait quelque chose à notre vie, et cette chose pouvait se définir par le mot A-M-O-U-R. Et pourtant malgré ce manque d'amour, Alice et moi avions décidé de profiter de notre insouciance, car malgré nos 22 ans, par moment nous restions ces deux jeunes adolescentes que nous étions quelques années auparavant. C'est ainsi que nous avons appris à revendiquer notre féminité, et à jouer de nos charme auprès de la gente masculine, qui je dois l'avouer marché assez bien. Cependant j'étais une de ces femmes, qui rougissaient facilement aux compliments des hommes, et qui été née avec une grande maladresse comme dirait ma très chère Alice « j'étais née avec deux pieds gauche ». C'est ainsi que les situations les plus loquaces m'étais toujours destiné. Cependant vous y trompez pas ma véritable histoire, mon voyage dans l'inconnu a commencé le jour ou j'ai du composer ce numéro. Car sans vraiment le savoir, ce numéro allez changer ma vie

* * *

_Point de vue d'Edward :_

Je me présente : mon nom est Edward Cullen , j ai 25 ans issue d une famille assez aisée .j habite en plein New-York près de ma famille et de mes amis .mon métier : je suis propriétaire d un restaurant bar familiale , un héritage de mon grand père maternel Emilio. Le père de ma mère Esmée , disait toujours que nous ses petits fils avions ça dans le sang tout comme lui , alors je suis passe de serveur a patron. Emilio était une personne honorable qui possédait un grand cœur a qui le respect était comme une évidence .dans ma famille , nous sommes du genre romantique d ou notre enseigne "il capogiro di l amore " mon grand père avait choisi ce nom par rapport a ma grand mère qui le diriger avec lui , c'était leur cocon amoureux . Esmée ma mère est une femme unique dont l'amour et la douceur pour ses proches est illimité .comme le dit si bien mon père Carlisle " quand on aime on compte pas " ma mère est la décoratrice d intérieur la plus demandée de tout New-York et mon pere lui est le chirurgien le plus renomme de tout l'État américain . puis , il y a mon frère Emmett qui est marie a une femme superbe Rosalie Hale qui est la jumelle de mon meilleur ami Jasper Hale .depuis notre adolescence , nous sommes inséparable alors quand j ai reçu le restaurant en héritage , j ai décidé de réunir notre équipe . c est donc ainsi qu'Emmett est devenu le chef pâtissier , jasper est le chef cuisinier et rose est hôtesse et me seconde en salle . Et la, vous vous dites , il parle travail ; famille mais ou est donc la femme de sa vie ? C est tout simple je l'ai pas trouve certes j ai une partenaire mais je pense pas que quand une relation du moins de mon cote est basée sur le sexe on appelle ça l'amour ! Tanya Denali est l'un de ces mannequin populaire adulé pour sa beauté car sans être méchant je préfère être amoureux d une fille banale mais intelligente et intéressante que d une fille magnifique mais ou il n y a rien d autre . elle me voit comme son prince alors que moi non ce n est pas ma cendrillon pourquoi rester avec elle dans ce cas ? Tanya est une fille adorable je pense et je la considéré comme une amie et puis ça m'évite d aller de filles en filles oui je sais c est égoïste ! j aime ma vie telle qu'elle est , je m amuse avec mes amis , je passe mon temps au boulot et je ne veux pas finir ma vie avec Tanya. Le jour ou je renoncerai a tout ceci c est que se sera mon âme sœur , elle aura mon amour et ma confiance Esmée me dit souvent " que l amour le vrai arrive sans prévenir donc il ne sert a rien de le chercher car si deux êtres sont fait pour être réunis ils le seront et que la beauté de l'âme est mille fois plus belle et mille fois plus révélatrice que la beauté et l'attirance physique alors le jours ou ça sera la bonne personne mon âme ainsi que mon cœur me le signalera !!"c'est pour cela que je suis certain que je n ai toujours pas trouve la bonne !!! Pourtant sans vraiment le savoir je savais pas qu'un simple coup de fil pourrait chambouler toute ma vie. . .

* * *

Voilà notre prologue. Tout d'abord il faut savoir que c'est Cindy qui écrit le point de vue d'Edward et moi Hélène celui de Bella. Nous tenons aussi a vous prévenir que le chapitre 1 est écrit et qu'il sera publié demain. Enfin aujourd'hui maintenant.

Nous attendons vos impressions et soyez franches (ou franc si un garçon nous lis) les critiques nous feront avancer !

Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes !!

_Gros Bisous & merci de nous suivre_


	3. Chapter 1 : Dur Journée

**Ami(e)s du jour Bonjour, Ami(e)s du soir Bonsoir !!**

**Alors voilà n'ayant pas encore trouvé comment répondre aux reviews que vous nous avez adressés je vous reponds ici !!**

**Alors tout d'abord on vous remercie que se soit celle qui nous lisent, celle qui nous ont mis en alerte ou celle qui nous on ajouter dans leur favoris. **

**Maintenant on tiens à remercier:**

**Candy :** Mercii pour ton petit mots qui nous a rassuré parce qu'il faut le dire on a beaucoup hésité a le publier ! Et on a été ravie de voir ton empressement et que pour le moment tu aimais on espere vraiment ne pas te decevoir que se soit toi ou les autres !& encore merci de nous suivre !

**BaBounette :** Mercii aussi pour le tiens, ravie de voir que nos point de vues ton plus a toi aussi. C'est rassurant de voir que des personnes aiment ce qu'on écrit ! Alors merci de continuer a nous suivre.

**VeroNiQue22 :** Mercii aussi à toi !! En effet c'est assez particulier mais la traduction de notre fiction veut dire " **L'appel de Cupidon** " je pense que ce premier chapitre va te donner quelques réponses qui je l'espère continuera a te plaire encore ! En tout cas la route sera longue et semé d'embuche car on le sais l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille !

**Cecile82 :** Desolée je me répète mais mercii encore ! en effet nous avons essayer de tout faire pour que vous compreniez bien et que vous ne soyez pas perturbé des les premiers chapitre !! En tout cas que se soit toi ou les autres vos petits message nous on fait terriblement plaisir. En esperant te retrouver !! & que tu continue a nous donner ton avis !

**Tikasoft : **Mercii pour la mise en alerte ainsi que pour ton petit mot !! Ravie de voir que le prologue t'as plus et que tu as accroché un minimum pour lire la suite =) en tout cas merci beaucoup et on espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce premier chapitre !

**Lion&lamb : **Mercii beaucoup tant que se soit pour continuer a nous lire, ou nous donner tes impressions s'est vraiment important, sa nous permettras de nous améliorer. En tout cas n'hésite pas si tu as la moindre question ou doute [ c'est valable pour tout le monde ] je me ferais un plaisir de répondre sans pour autant dévoiler notre histoire !

**Audrey : **Alors un merci tout particulier à toi Audrey, car tu as été notre première reviews et que lorsque je l'ai lu, je me suis dis " bah putain sa fait plaisir de lire ça " en tout cas mercii vraiment on espère que tu continuera d'aimer !!

**Alors voilà on vous remercie toutes les deux, pour toute vos reviews ou vos alertes, n'oubliai pas que sa nous touche énormément et on va vite écrire la suite pour **

**vous la donner au plus vite ! **

**Allez place au chapitre 1, avec des énigmes qui se résoudrons peu à peu mais n'oublié qu'avant de trouver l'amour**

**il y a des étapes à franchir ! un peu comme le parcours du combattant =,)**

* * *

╔═. .══════════╗

_Titre :_** Dur Journée**

╚══════════. .═╝

Musique : Natasha Bedingfield - _Wild Horses _

_

* * *

  
_

_Point de vue d'Edward :_

Mon réveil sonne et ma tête va explosé je vous jure !!! je ne suivrais plus jamais mon frère et mon meilleur pote .Ces deux fous m' ont menés dans une boite de strip-tease jusqu'à quatre du matin , pas que je ne me suis pas amusé mais ce matin c' est l' horreur . Allez Edward bouge ton joli petit cul!! à moi la douche froide le son de ma chaîne hi-fi résonne dans tout mon appartement . Je réfléchis a se que je dois faire au restaurant tout en enfilant mon jeans et ma chemise et la cravate pour être plus distingué tout de même . Une fois mon passage à la salle de bain terminé , je prends mon jus de pamplemousse et une pomme et me dirige vers mon bébé : ma volvo à moi . J' aime ma voiture elle est comme moi puissante non je blague !!! Il est à présent neuf heures à mon arrivée au travail , mon frère est au bar avec Rose et Jazz .

**Emmett** _ « Te voilà enfin gigolo !! ton réveil t' a retenu ou quoi ?  
**Edward **_ « Non et je suis à l' heure pauvre con !!  
**Emmett** _ « Logique ta maîtresse n' est pas là pour tenir ta laisse !!  
**Rose** _ « Nounours soit plus poli stp !!ok  
**Edward **_ « Merci chère belle soeur mais dis moi comment tu fais pour vivre avec lui ?  
**Jasper** _ « A ton avis moi je pense que c' est purement sexuel oui ça doit être ça vu qu'il n' a rien de spécial !!  
**Emmett** _ « vos gueules parlez pas de se que vous ne connaissez pas okey bande d' incapable ! moi j' ai une femme et non une main droite !!  
**Edward **_ « Ouais bon allez au boulot , on a pleins de réservations ce midi et j' ai de factures à régler Rose tu m' apportes tes comptes rendus s'il te plait.  
**Rose** _ « Oui j' y go beau goss !!!»

Je filais à mon bureau pour m' enfermer jusqu'au coup de feu de midi , j' avais une tonne de paperasse à remplir ainsi que les salaires .Je m' installé derrière ce dernier ,Rose m' apporta les fiches dont j' avais besoin et je me mis au boulot tout en écoutant "clair de lune" . La musique me détendais et je bossé mieux dans mon monde ainsi . Vers onze heures ma porte s' ouvrit sur une sublime blonde qui n' est que Tanya Denali , d'ailleurs à voir sa tête putain elle va encore me soûler pitié pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça , j' ai rien fait moi !!!!.

**Tanya** _ « Edwardinet est ce que c' est écrit conne sur mon front ?(merde pourquoi moi ?)  
**Edward **_ « Euh...non bonjour à toi aussi quelle arrivée fracassante Tanya !!!  
**Tanya** _ « Tu sais quoi tu m' énerves tu étais ou hier je t' ai attendu moi ?!  
**Edward **_ « Je suis sorti avec les mecs et au passage je ne te dois rien alors arrête tout de suite.  
**Tanya** _ « De mieux en mieux maintenant tu vas m' expliqué Edwardinet car moi je suis pommée tu m' aimes plus ?  
**Edward **_ « Tanya ne commence pas pitié j' ai autre chose à foutre alors si t'a rien d' important à me dire moi j' ai encore du boulot !  
**Tanya** _ « Ok je vois très bien je pars tu sais quoi Cullen ce soir je serais chez toi et on va avoir cette discution car moi j' ai l' impression de perdre mon temps avec toi et je mérite mieux alors je m' en vais mais ne crois pas que je vais abandonné !!»

Et elle partit en claquant ma porte merde sale garce !! j' apprécie Tanya vraiment mais là je dois avoué qu' elle me gonfle et je sais déjà de quoi elle va parler et c' est non je suis pas un homme qui porte une alliance ça il en est hors de question JAMAIS!!! Bon c' est pas le tout mais il est l' heure d' accueillir nos clients (.....)

**Rose** _ « Merde j' ai les pieds en feu moi nounours il faudra les masser stp sinon je démissionne !!  
**Emmett** _ « T' inquiète pas ma princesse ton prince va prendre soin de toi !!  
**Jasper** _ « Qu' est ce qui ne va pas ED?? t' es à l' ouest mon pote c' est la visite de bimbo ce matin ?  
**Edward **_ « Ouais je sais pas quoi faire elle veut se marier et moi non ! je vais paraître connard mais je l' aime pas c' est pas elle la bonne et elle ne veut pas comprendre cela alors quoi merde je fais quoi moi ?  
**Rose** _ « Moi je dis que c' est une pouff donc dégage la et trouve celle qui te correspond !!!  
**Emmett** _ « Je sais pas comment elle est au lit mais je l' aime pas non plus et puis elle est pas pour toi !!  
**Edward **_ « Merde moi j' ai pas envie de me caser , de me passer la corde au cou ,j' aime ma liberté et je sais que Tanya n' est pas celle que je veux!!  
**Jasper** _ « Comment sais-tu que tu ne la veux pas ?explique nous!  
**Edward **_ « Putain mec ! je désire une fille qui m' ébloui , qui me fascine plus que tout , qu' elle soit belle sans tout ces artifices , qu'elle soit douce , qu'elle m' aime moi mais pas ma gueule d' ange ou mon fric mais comme cette fille ne peut exister je suis voué à être célibataire car sans toute ces qualités tu peux courir pour que je lâche ma vie si libertine !!  
**Jasper** _ « Je te comprends moi c' est la même chose mais il faut pas désespérer on est pas mal comme même non !!!!  
**Emmett** _ « Moi je vais vous dire bandes de tapettes on a plus cinq ans pour croire au père Noël alors arrêtez de vous faire du mal vous pouvez pas tous avoir ma chance mais si vous la trouvez ce jour là je jure de ne pas faire l' amour à ma Rose et de ne pas manger durant toute une journée !!  
**Edward **& **Jasper** _ « Ok mec !!  
**Rose** _ « Eh merde !! bon on rentre nounours s'il te plait !!!!»

Ok voilà comment s'est passé ma journée heureusement qu' on bosse pas ce soir et je n' ai plus qu'une envie **DORMIR** mais je sais que cela sera impossible grâce à ma chère Tanya !!Ouais je vais lui dire que je veux pas me posé puis merde elle va me soûler encore et encore !! allez Cullen respire inspire et rentre chez toi !

**Tanya** _ « Ah te voilà enfin bordel ! edwardinet faut que tu m' écoute t' a pas le choix !  
**Edward **_ « Merde tu sais quoi je vais pas t' entendre , je vais prendre ma douche manger chinois et dormir !!!  
**Tanya** _ « Mais edwardinet reviens là  
**Edward **_ « Fuck tu comprends là tu me gonfle Tanya alors tu sais quoi on va pas parler je vais te dire moi je vais pas me marié avec une fille qui bouffe mon fric , une fille que je baise sans même l' aimer , une fille qui n' a rien pour elle sauf sa beauté alors maintenant tu ranges tes sacs et tu m' oublie c' est clair là ?  
**Tanya** _ « Je vais ......je vais ...  
**Edward **_ « Tu vas quoi vas y j' attends tu vas quoi ? désolé d' être aussi brutal avec toi mais tu comprends pas que je t' évite et que je ferais pas ma vie avec toi alors même si c' est pas dans mes habitudes d' être aussi salaud là je fais une exception maintenant pars et reviens pas !!  
**Tanya** _ « Cullen tu n' es rien d' autre qu'une merde un chien galeux et va te faire foutre !!»

Bon ça fait du bien , je sais que j' ai pas été un gentleman mais c' était ça ou je me tuais de suite . Allez à la douche avant ça je passe ma commande et je me pose dans ma chambre enfin!!! Une fois prêt à dormir mon repas en main je m' allonge dans mes draps et matte un film .Il est bientôt dix neuf heures je suis mort de fatigue mais c' est à ce moment là que mon portable choisit de sonner !

**Edward **_ « Edward Cullen que puis je pour vous ?  
**? **_ « Bonjour mr Cullen , je suis mlle Swan ,votre nouvelle conseillère suis désolée de vous importuner mais depuis quelques temps la banque a constaté des achats douteux et nous tenions à vous tenir informer sur différentes choses.»

Ammaliare merda lo sono!!!!!!!!(envoûter merde je le suis)je déglutis difficilement je trouve plus les mots qui devraient sortir de ma bouche . Quelle voix mélodieuse et enchanteresse telle une douce berceuse qui résonne à mon oreille . Est ce une déesse ou une sirène pour avoir une voix si éblouissante ??Merde réponds lui mec!! oui mais quoi lui dire maintenant qu' elle m' a mit K.O tel un serpent envoûteur !!!!!

* * *

_Point de vue de Bella :_

**Bip ****Bip****Bip**

Et voilà, nous sommes déjà lundi matin, après un week-end avec Alice à trainer, à sortir, à draguer, je dois redevenir cette jeune conseillère bancaire et régler les problèmes que certaines personnes rencontrent comme par exemple des achats douteux. Et comme à chaque fois je me retrouve seule dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. En effet, bien que je multiplie les conquêtes, ils se trouve que je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse de personne, au plus grand désarroi de ma mère mais surtout de mon père Charlie, Celui-ci rêvait de me voir construire une relation avec le fils de son meilleur ami Billy. Hélas, je ne trouvais rien de mystérieux chez Jacob. Non!, chez lui tout était prévisible même ses surprises ne l'était pas, bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement les surprises. Je rêvais d'une relation non pas romantique, mais une relation passionnelle, celle ou des lors votre être aimé est loin de vous, vous ressentez un vide, un manque, ou même respirer vous devient difficile. Cependant, je n'avais jamais connu une telle relation, au lieu de trouver l'épanouissement dans l'amour je l'avais trouvé dans l'amitié. Sortie de mes pensées par trois petits coups à la porte je répondis :

**Bella** _ « Entre Lilie  
**Alice** _ « B'jour Bell's », me répondit-elle.

Et comme un zombie, celle-ci s'approcha de mon lit, et, se laissa tomber dessus. Oui, Alice était surement ma plus longue et surtout ma plus belle amitié. Nous nous connaissions depuis le lycée, et depuis, nous nous sommes plus quittées. Alice n'avait pas connu ses parents, ils étaient morts peu à près sa naissance dans un accident, et avait donc vécu avec sa tante à Forks par la suite. Mais celle-ci s'occupée que très peu d'elle, et c'est donc ainsi que quinze jours après notre rencontre Alice emménagée chez Charlie & moi. Et voilà comment nous sommes devenu inséparable, car sous ses allures de lutin, elle était la seule à me comprendre aussi bien et surtout à savoir que j'aspirer à vouloir devenir une photographe alors qu'elle souhaitait devenir une créatrice de mode. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Et oui, aujourd'hui nous étions des conseillère bancaires à la banque Volturi's, mais celle-ci été reconnue dans tout les Etats-Unis, et traité avec des gens de New-York plus particulièrement. Soudain Alice me sortie une nouvelle fois de mes pensées par son petit soupir de résignation.

**Bella** _ « Lilie qu'est se qui t'arrive ?  
**Alice** _ « Rien, enfin si, j'en peux plus de travailler dans un endroit ou je ne m'épanouis pas, dit-elle d'un ton lasse.  
**Bella** _ « Je le sais ça, et tu sais qu'il en est de même pour moi, mais je t'assure qu'un jour nous vivrons de notre passion et non plus de ce travail.  
**Alice** _ « Dis, tu voudrais me faire plaisir, me fit Alice avec sa petite moue de chien battu.

Oh non pas cette moue, pas ses yeux, s'est pas possible comment une fille à l'apparence féerique pouvait être si démoniaque.

**Bella** _ « Oui Lilie, mais je sais déjà se que tu vas me demander !  
**Alice** _ « Ah bon, fit-elle avec ce regard je vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire ^^  
**Bella** _ «Mais bien sur, dois-je te rafraichir la mémoire ? Tous les matins tu me fait la même comédie pour que je prépare le petit déjeuner et pendant ce temps toi tu termine de te préparer ! Parce que tu t'appelle** ALICE BRANDON **et que tu es une future styliste.  
**Alice** _ « Hey je te permet pas de me dire ceci même si tu as raison, me lança t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
**Bella** _ «Allez debout vieille folle, sinon on va être en retard, lui dis je avant que nous explosions de rire ensemble.

Nous nous dirigions alors chacune dans notre salle de bain. C'est une fois sous celle-ci que j'ai repensé à ma conversation avec Alice, et je me suis alors promis que d'ici Avril, nous nous lancerions dans la mode pour elle et dans la photographie pour moi, ce qui nous laissées environs six mois, six mois avant que notre vie prenne un nouveau tournant. Une fois ma douche prise, je m'habillais avec un pantalon noir, ainsi que sa veste assortie et un chemisier blanc en satin. Pour finir je relevais mes cheveux dans un chignon ou quelques mèches retombées et mis mon pendentif offert par Alice pour mes dix-huit ans. Quand je fus prête, je rejoignais la cuisine américaine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, c'est ainsi qu'en attendant que le café se finisse ainsi qu'Alice, je me faisais des yeux noirs charbon grâce à mon Khôl, mon eyes liner et mon fard à paupière gris foncé. C'est lorsque que le bip de la cafetière retentit pour annoncer que celui-ci été prêt qu'Alice sortie de sa chambre, habillée de la même façon que moi, à l'exception que son chemisier était rouge, son maquillage étant identique aux miens, alors que ses cheveux pointaient dans tout les sens. Je partis nous prendre deux tasses pendant que Alice allumé la chaine Hifi et mettait Wild Horses de Natasha Bedingfield. Nous nous installâmes sur notre terrasse et tandis que la musique défilait nous regardions la mer et pouvions ressentir les caresses du vent.

_Ooooh_

_I feel these four walls closing in  
Face up against the glass  
I'm looking out, hmmm  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
It's greener pastures I'm thinking about  
Hmm, wide open spaces far away_

_All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but not feel scared_

_Ooh, __wild horses __I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses, oh_

_Yeah, oh oh, ye-yeah_

_I see the girl I wanna be  
Riding bare-back, care-free  
Along the shore  
If only that someone was me  
Jumping head-first, head-long  
Without a thought  
To act and damn the consequence  
How I wish it could be that easy  
But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I wanna break free_

_All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear, but not feel scared_

_Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses, oh_

_I wanna run too  
Oooh oh oh oh  
Recklessly emboundening myself before you  
I wanna open up my heart  
Tell him how I feel, ooh ooh_

_Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses_

_Ooh ooooh ooh ooh ye-yeah yeah oohh  
I wanna run with the wild horses, ooooh _

Quand nous eûmes finie notre café et pris nos affaires, nous nous sommes dirigées dans notre voiture, puis somme partie en direction de la banque dans le centre ville de Los Angeles. Une fois à ma place je pris connaissance de mes nouveaux clients. Mais s'est alors que surgit non pas comme un cavalier, mais comme un bouffon Mr Mike Newton. Il avait sur lui ce sourire nié, mon dieu pourquoi avais-je couché avec à cause du stupide cap ou pas cap d'Alice, car en plus d'être un mauvais coup, il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne me plaisait en rien.

**Mike** _ « Salut Bellisima ! Me dit-il la bouche en cœur.  
**Bella** _ « Bonjour Mike, et c'est Bella pas Belllisima, Bella.  
**Mike **_ « Bien ma Beauté !

C'est pas vrai, se qu'il peut être lourd celui-la. J'allais lui faire ravaler ses paroles quand le téléphone sonna. Je lançais un regard à Mr qui voulait dire je veux de l'intimité, mais il ne le compris pas ainsi puisqu'il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de mon bureau.

**Bella** _ « Isabella Swan, conseillère bancaire de Volturi's que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
**? **_ « Bell's c'est moi Alice, j'ai un plan pour te débarrasser de Mr Mike Newton !

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête discret vers le bureau d'Alice qui se trouvait en face du miens.

**Alice** _ « Bien, alors tu va lui faire croire que je suis ton petit ami et que ce soir comme qui dirais ça va être ma fête. A toi Bellisima que la force soit avec toi.  
**Bella** _ « O mon cœur ! Bien sure que je me rappel de notre nuit comment l'oublier je ne pensais pas avoir la voix d'une soprano et un si fort décibel, tu m'as tellement épuisé et comblé lançais- je la voix pleine de désir.  
**Alice** _ « Continue Newton devient tout blanc, gloussa Alice au combiné.  
**Bella** _ « Mon cœur, oublie pas ce soir que mon dîner c'est toi, et aujourd'hui j'ai très faim, mais alors vraiment très faim, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Bon mon cœur, je vais te laisser le devoir m'appelle. A ce soir, et surtout soit en forme mon étalon, lançais-je la voix pleine de malice tandis qu'Alice contenait son rire.  
**Bella** _ « Desolé Miké, s'était mon ami, dis-je les yeux qui voulait tout dire.  
g]Mike _ « Euh . . Oui . . Bon euh . . . Je vais te laisser reprendre ton travail et appeler tes clients. Bonne soirée me dit-il.  
**Bella** _ « O oui, la soirée le sera, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil suggestif. »

Et c'est ainsi que Mike Newton reparti sans son cheval blanc, quand il fut assez loin, j'osais enfin lancer un regard à Alice et s'est ainsi que nous partions dans un énorme fou rire. La matinée ainsi que le repas du midi passa des plus vite. Cependant l'après-midi s'annonçait longue en effet, je devais travailler sur le dossier d'un jeune homme qui vivait à New-York. Depuis quelques temps, notre banque avait constaté de nombreux achats alors que normalement celui-ci ne faisait pas de lourdes dépenses. C'est ainsi que j'ai passé mon après-midi, à appeler à droite, à gauche pour obtenir plus d'information sur ses achats douteux. Et qu'à chaque coup de fil, on me disait que s'était une femme blonde assez provocante qui effectuait ces achats. Au premier abord, rien de bien surprenant elle devait surement être sa petite amie. Pourtant la chose qui me surpris le plus et qu'une réserve dans un grand hôtel de New-York avait été faite par cette même femme, mais qu'elle était accompagnée d'un autre homme. Mise à part ça je découvris, que cet homme aimé la musique, en effet dans chacun de ses relevés de compte avant et pendant ses achats suspicieux il y avait de forte dépenses pour des CD et des partitions. Ce jeune homme avait tout du parfait New-Yorkais si j'en croyais son profil et ses relevés de compte, malgré tout le nom de son restaurant montrait des origines italiennes qui fut appuyé par sa fiche de renseignement. Peu à peu ce nouveau client banal été devenu intéressant à mes yeux, d'ailleurs ce fameux jeune homme se prénommait Edward Cullen. Si bien que quand j'ai tapé son nom sur Google, j'ai cru perdre pied en voyant pareil beauté. Ses cheveux cuivrés semblable à une crinière indomptable, ses yeux émeraudes pareil à deux pierres précieuses, faisait ressortir son teint blafard, il ressemblait tout simplement à un adonis. Mais je suis bien vite redescendu de mon petit nuage, quand j'ai vu que tout les magazines, les journaux le qualifié de coureur de jupon alors que celui-ci sortait avec une dénommée Tanya Dénali, cette même femme qui le tromper et lui volait son argent selon les informations que j'avais pu tirer. Finalement, Mr n'était pas si parfait que ça, et de quel droit je me permettait de le juger alors que j'en faisais autant. A la fin de son dossier, je trouvais un post-it sur lequel été marqué :

_Mademoiselle Swan veuillez,  
appeler Mr Cullen  
pour l'informer de la situation_

_Merci._

_Le Directeur_.

**Bella** _ « Eh merde ! »

Me voilà dans deux beaux draps, je devais appeler ce Mr Cullen pour l'informer des fraudes qu'il subissait et qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que se soit cette femme qui lui servait de petite amie. Je cherchais donc son numéro quand Alice vient m'interrompre :

**Alice** _ « Eh bien on dirait que ton nouveau client te mène la vie dure !?.  
**Bella** _ « Tu l'as dis Lilie, regarde c'est lui sur l'écran !  
**Alice** _ « Oh My God, hurla t-elle presque  
**Bella** _ « Moins fort Alice bon sang !  
**Alice** _ « Oups, non mais nom d'une pipe, c'est qu'il est pas mal ce Mr Cullen . . . remplie de charme, dit-elle en me regardant du coin de l'oeil avec un sourire qui en disait long.  
**Bella** _ « Je sais, murmurais-je pour moi même.  
**Alice** _ « Qu'est ce que tu dis ??  
**Bella** _ « Rien du tout, tu entends des voix maintenant !  
**Alice** _ « C'est qu'il doit en avoir des conquêtes ce bel apollon dit-elle avec pleins de sous-entendus.  
**Bella** _ « Surement ! Bon Alice je dois . . .

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'Alice me coupait !

**Alice** _ « Oh putain ! Vous êtes pareil coté sexe, dis donc t'as remarqué, vous devriez bien vous entendre, me dit-elle mi amusé, mi-sérieuse.  
**Bella** _ « Alice je suis pas là pour un speed dating ou sur un site de rencontre, je travaille et en plus je dois l'appeler avant qu'on ne termine notre journée.  
**Alice** _ « Ouai Ouai, pas de site de rencontre, juste un appel pour l'informer de la situation.  
**Bella** _ « Exactement, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire !  
**Alice** _ « Bon je te laisse avec ton téléphone rose me dit -elle dans un fou rire qui entraîna le miens par la même occasion.  
**Bella** _ « Sacrée Alice dis-je tout bas. »

Après notre conversation avec Lilie, je me remis à chercher le numéro de téléphone dans le dossier de Mr Cullen, quand je le trouvais, je m'en saisie et le nota sur un bout de papier puis après une dernière vérification des points à lui soumettre je composais son numéro, d'une telle façon qu'on aurait pu croire que je ressemblais à un escargot. Quand le dernier chiffre fut composé, je rapprochais le combiné de mon oreille, et, attendis que ce charmant jeune homme décroche. Puis enfin au bout de quatre tonalité j'entends :

**? **_ « Edward Cullen, que puis-je pour vous ?

A ce moment là, je fus prise d'un violent frisson qui fit trembler tout mes membres, et me laissa sans voix durant quelques seconde. Puis après avoir repris mes esprits, je lui répondis enfin :

**Bella** _ « Bonjour Mr Cullen, je suis Mlle Swan, votre nouvelle conseillère bancaire. Je suis désolée de vous importuner, mais depuis quelques temps la banque a constaté des achats douteux et nous tenions à vous tenir informer sur différentes choses.

* * *

Et voilà les filles premier chapitre !! Alors qu'en pensez vous ?? Je sais qu'on devait le mettre

dimanche, mais on a eu un empêchement alors veuillez nous excusez.

Ensuite on voulais aussi vous remercier de votre soutient et de tous vos petits mots qui nous

font vraiment tres plaisir et nous touchent enorémement !!

Vous nous offrez la plus belle des récompenses alors merci beaucoup !!

& Désolée pour les fautes !

_**Et sinon quel est votre moment préféré ?**_

_**Et comment avez vous découvert notre fiction ?? **_

_**Avez vous des idées pour la suite ?? Si oui, lesquelles ??**_

Gros Bisous & Prenez soin de vous !

A très vite !

Laissez nous vos impressions !!

Hélène & Cindy


End file.
